


In the Moment

by Starofwinter



Series: Adjacent Verse [34]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Background Poly, F/M, Hand Jobs, Multi, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, everyone is consenting adults
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 11:33:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16325429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/pseuds/Starofwinter
Summary: A short, intimate moment between Rex and Ahsoka.





	In the Moment

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in... fifteen minutes, after having a mental block on writing Rex/Ahsoka/Wolffe smut for _two years._

“‘Soka,” Rex breathes, arching his back as he takes her, his eyes fluttering shut as his lips part.  The fingers that aren’t laced with hers scrabble for purchase in the pillows, and he tosses his head back before she leans down to kiss a breathless moan off his lips.

Ahsoka rolls her hips, the toy sliding in and out as her nails dig into to meat of his ass.  “Rex…” she whispers into the kiss, and runs her fingers down from his ass to his thigh where he has both legs wrapped around her waist.  

He rocks his hips, demanding and needy and trying to  _ take _ more of what he wants.  “C’mon, don’t stop, kar’ta-”  

“I’m not, just lay back,” she croons with a smile, “I’m supposed to be taking care of you this time, right?”  It’d probably have more weight if her montrals weren’t already flushed blue-black and her teeth hadn’t already pricked her skin, little droplets of blood staining her lips.  

Rex knows she’s holding back, she wants to fuck him as hard as he can take, just like he wants, but she’s letting him adjust, because  _ fuck, _ she’s so damn good to him.  He loves her more than he can take sometimes, so much it  _ hurts _ but he can’t hold that thought for more than a second right now, not when she’s got him pinned and she’s leaning down to kiss his chest and bite down just the way he loves, marking him as  _ hers _ .  He fucking loves it, and between the sting of the bite and the heat that pulses through him with every beat of his heart, relaxing his too-tight muscles and settling him in that perfect spot where all he wants - all he  _ fucking needs _ \- is her.  

Ahsoka rolls her hips, a steady rhythm as she fucks him, not slow enough to  _ tease _ but not the rough, punishing thrusts he really likes.  It’s  _ just enough _ to center him, keeping every thought on her and how good she feels as she kisses him again, her cool skin feeling even cooler against his flushed body.  “You’re beautiful, Rex,” she whispers, and he almost never really  _ thinks _ about how he looks, but like this, sprawled out in their bed, with Ahsoka looking down at him like he’s something perfect, he  _ feels _ it.  

Her hand wraps around his cock, and he jerks in her light grip.  “ _ Fuck _ -”

She laughs, soft and trilling, and he can’t help but grin when she says, “I thought I  _ was. _ ”

His laugh turns to a moan as he comes almost too soon, and she fucks him through it, shuddering at the way he trembles beneath her, little aftershocks rippling through him.  “ _ Stars, _ cyar’ika,” he murmurs as she pulls out, leaning up to give her a kiss, “Love you so fuckin’ much.”

She kisses him, smiling against his lips.  “Love you too, Rexer.” He chuckles, nuzzling her nose with his own as she pulls away, relishing the warm, hazy afterglow, only pulling away when he hears a throat being cleared from the doorway.  

“Getting him warmed up for me?” Wolffe asks, leaning against the doorframe, his arms crossed over his bare chest, and Ahsoka grins. 

“What do you think?” she asks, resting her chin on Rex’s chest, a coy smile on her lips as she runs her fingers around his nipple, just to make him shiver, “Think you can go another round?”

Rex looks up at Wolffe, smirking.  “Hells yes.”


End file.
